Juna's Story
by Ulaa
Summary: Juna verliest haar enige familie, haar oudere zus. En iemand verteld haar dat alles zo moet zijn... En dan blijkt ze ook nog speciaal te zijn... Lees maar
1. Chapter 1, Koud verlaten

Dis episode 1 xd Ik hoop dat het bevalt:

_Episode 01** '**Koud verlaten'_

'Help!' Was de kreet die over de Bergen galmde. Verschrikt keek Juna op van haar teken kunst. Opnieuw was de al eerder bekende kreet te horen, maar nu banger, vol met angst. Juna twijfelde geen moment, rende naar buiten de donkere nacht in. Haar ogen streken langs het gebergte, om te kijken wie om hulp vroeg, maar geen enkel spoor vertoonde zich. Een schot klok luid, Juna viel van schrik om. Het was vlak bij, geen twijfel mogelijk. Stil was er gekreun te horen, Juna liep langzaam de richting uit, een klein heuveltje op met een gigantisch bos. Een stem mompelde iets, kwam dichter bij. Juna hield haar adem in maar liep met twijfel in het hart. Ze knielde, zodat ze minder kans had gezien te worden. Langzaam stak ze haar hoofd boven de heuvel uit en zag een donker figuur met een lange jas staan. Alleen zijn rode ogen die erg opvielen, keken haar verschrikt aan. Snel keerde de gedaante zich de rug, en nam een sprint. Juna sprong op en gebruikte haar gave, die ze geleerd had van haar vrienden om het pad van de gedaante te kruisen. Een hoge muur kwam de grond uitgestampt.

Juna's oog viel op het slachtoffer die op de grond verslagen lag. Die persoon kwam haar bekend voor. Met een schok herkende ze de persoon, haar oudere zus, Kashahara, haar enige familie. De tranen begonnen over haar gezicht te stromen, waar de gedaante gebruik van maakte en rende weg. Juna had geen oog meer voor hem, haar wereld stond op instorten. Nooit had ze zich bedacht wat ze zou doen als haar zus er niet meer was. Juna hoopte dat dit al een droom was, bedrog. Dat ze wakker schrok in haar bed. Maar het was echt, waar ze geen besef van kon krijgen.

Het begon te regenen. Koude regendruppels die zich uit de donkere nacht lucht lieten vallen, tikte tegen obstakels. Verslagen knielden Juna naast Kashahara neer. '_Wat moet ik nou beginne..._' Fluisterde Juna met een zachte stem. Een enorm schuldgevoel kwam in Juna op; als ze sneller had gereageerd, was dit allemaal nooit gebeurd. Lang had ze naast haar zus gezeten, huilend. Maar na een tijd dat wel uren leek te duren, keek ze op door voetstappen die ze hoorde naderen in het sopige gras door de regen. 'Het was voorspeld,' Zei een gedaante, 'Treur niet, ze zal altijd bij je zijn, net als de rest van je familie.'

Dit was dan ep 1. Als tips of kritiek heb, of zomaar wat wilt melden, ga je gang.


	2. Chapter 2, Vrijheid

Ep 2 weer. Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

* * *

_**Episode 02 'Vrijheid'**_

Met een betraand gezicht keerde Juna haar blik tot de gedaante. Het was een man, in een donkerblauw pak. Zijn zwarte haren glommen zelfs in de regen, en zijn bruine ogen keken haar vriendelijk aan. 'Wat weet jij er nou van! Je kent haar niet eens, tevens mijn familie!' Gilde ze. 'Ik ken je, en je familie… Je vader was een lid van The Military, mijn collega. Hij stierf in de oorlog tegen de Ishbalans…' Na zijn laatste woorden, keek hij treurend naar de natte grassprieten. Er brak een pijnlijke stilte aan. Alleen de regendruppels en het zachte gehuil van Juna was te horen.

'Maar wie ben jij dan?' Vroeg Juna al snikkend. 'Ik ben Roy Mustang, Colonel Roy Mustang,' Was zijn antwoord. 'Waarom ben je hier?' Vroeg Juna brutaal, terwijl haar blik altijd op haar zus bleef rusten. Hij zweeg even.

Juna keek weer naar haar zus. Langzaam liet ze haar hand naar het hoofd van haar zus zakken, naar haar donkerbruine krullen, net als zij zelf. Liefdevol legde ze haar hand op haar hoofd, en kreeg een raar gevoel. Even zag ze haar zus, die haar hand uitstak naar haar, op haar oogleden gebrand.

Juna schrok tot werkelijkheid door een hand die op haar schouders werd gelegd. 'Waarom ben je hier?' Vroeg ze snel nogmaals, en keek op naar hem. 'Voor…' Hij stopte even. 'Voor jou,' zei hij ongemakkelijk, en Juna werd er niet vrolijker op. Ze keerde weer haar blik tot haar zus. 'Waarom… Waarom hebben ze haar? En waarom was het voorspeld?' vroeg ze terwijl de tranen alweer over haar wangen gingen lopen. 'Dat is een lang verhaal, kom met me mee, hier heb je niets meer te zoeken.' Hij stak een hand naar haar uit, en keek afwachtend haar diep in haar helblauwe ogen. Ze pakte twijfelend zijn hand, die omhulst werd door een witte handschoen met een alchemy teken. De Fire cirkel, dacht Juna in zichzelf.

Roy trok haar overeind, en keek haar aan. Het viel Juna nu pas op dat hij niet eens zo oud was. Juna schatte hem sowieso in de twintig. Roy keek haar nog even aan, maar begon al snel te lopen. 'Kijk niet om,' Had hij gemompeld, en trok haar mee. 'Waarom? Waar gaan we heen?' Riep ze, terwijl ze achterom wou kijken. Maar Roy pakte haar hoofd vast, en draaide hem weer vooruit. 'Kijk niet achterom,' Herhaalde hij nogmaals. De tranen drongen weer op, en Juna voelde zich raar, alsof haar geest eindelijk bevrijd werd op het ritme van energie die door haar stroomde. Al een waterval die nooit eindigt, een vogel zonder bestemming, zo voelde ze zich. Alle zorgen werden los gelaten, Juna voelde de aanwezigheid van haar familie diep van binnen. Zonder het in de gaten te hebben, verloor ze haar bewust zijnde.

* * *

Dit was hem weer,

Vergeet niet een berichiej achter te laten.


	3. Chapter 3, De droom

Episode 3 alweer,

Enjoy .0

* * *

_**Episode 03 'De droom'**_

Ik weet niet hoeveel tijd er nog over is, maar als er zolang niets gebeurt, is er nog tijd…' Zei een man wijs en keek uit over het landschap.

'Ja, u heeft vast gelijk, ik bedoel, als u het zegt…' Sprak een meisje hem in, en keek er niet al te blij bij. 'Metil, Don't you get the point? Het is oorlog! Oorlog is niet denken maar doen, stuk onbenul…' Het meisje Metil keek weg van de man, 'Senzei,' fluisterde ze.

De Senzei draaide zich langzaam om, en liep op zijn oude versleten benen weg.

'Ik… Ik zal geloven… IK ZAL GELOVEN!' Riep ze radeloos uit en keek in de ogen van haar Senzei. Hij had zich omgedraaid en lachte naar haar, maar de zogenaamde blijdschap was niet overtuigend.

Hij liep weer voorwaarts, richting het licht van de vrijheid.

Metil begon zachtjes te huilen, en sloeg haar hand tegen haar hoofd, en schreeuwde, van haat; 'Waarom! Waarom…'

living...

Een roos, gevoelig en mooi, bloedrode bladeren die sprankelde door de lichte vocht druppels die het bedekte. Het straalde liefde, moet en boven al schoonheid uit.

'_Ik blijf bij je, mijn kind_.'

Een grote sterke beer, grommen om zijn terrein. Hij keek nors uit zijn ogen, die blik was noch moedig, noch eigenwijs, en een beetje lui. Het was een prachtig gezicht, één met de natuur.

'_Geef nooit op, je kan alles als je er in geloofd_.'

Een Vlinder, fladderend in de Heldere lucht, opzoek naar vrede. De kleuren vielen het meest op van alle, ze zagen er luchtig uit en fel.

'_Ik vertouw er op dat alles in orde komt_.'

Langzaam opende Juna haar ogen en keek wazig voor zich uit. Waar ben ik? Dacht ze. Ze ging recht over eind zitten, en keek om zich heen. Het was donker, de volgende avond was gevallen.

Roy zat op een enorme steen, met een fles met drinken aan zijn lippen, te kijken naar de helblauwe lucht met sterren die het vulde. Al snel keek hij naar haar, omdat hij haar blijkbaar gehoord had. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' Vroeg Juna snel. Roy keek haar raar aan. 'Ja… Het kan nog wel eens gebeuren…' 'Wat?' 'O, nee… Laat maar… Ik denk gewoon dat het je even allemaal te veel was geworden,' Antwoordde hij, maar volgends Juna hield hij wat achter.

'Ik heb een rare droom gehad…' Begon Juna. Roy keek haar aan. 'Ik droomde over een meisje Metil, en een Senzei… Het ging over een oorlog of zo…' Roy keek ongelovig naar Juna. 'Weet je het zeker?' Vroeg hij twijfelend. 'Ja, anders zeg ik het niet!'

Even keek Roy naar de grond.

'Maar waar gaan we heen? Waar moeten we heen?' 'Naar The Military…'

Juna schrok. Ze had al een beetje in de gaten dat hij een stade alchemist was, maar waarom zou ZIJ in hemelsnaam naar The Military gaan?

'Wat moet ik daar doen?' Zei ze snel. Roy zuchtte.

Ik moet het haar dus echt vertellen, dacht Roy in zich zelf. 'Kijk… Je vader… Vlak voordat hij stier had hij mij nog iets belangrijks verteld… Je bent speciaal…' Juna huiverde.

'Maar… Waarom ben ik speciaal?'

* * *

Dat was hem weer.

Tips zijn altijd welkom, vergeet niet een Berichtje achter te laten -.0


	4. Chapter 4, afscheid van het verleden

_Heeft wat lang geduurd, maar hier is het dan  
Enjoy o_

_**Episode 04, 'Afscheid van het verleden'**_

'Dat is een lang verhaal Juna... Maar toch ligt het zo simpel. Tijd zal je antwoord zijn, in ieder geval is het niet het moment voor vragen,' mompelde Roy.

Juna keek hem met een wazige blik aan, zo ging het altijd, dacht ze, altijd word er wel iets voor je achter gehouden. 'We gaan nu naar The Military,' had Roy nog kortaf gezegd en liep verder, met de verwachtingen dat Juna haar zal volgen. Ze twijfelde. Maar uiteindelijk was ze achter hem aan gelopen, niemand zou nu nog op haar wachten...

Na een korte reis van gemiddeld een uur, kwamen ze aan in een klein dorpje. Niemand begaf zich op de staat, dat vrij logies was omdat het nog midden in de nacht was. 'Wat doen we hier?'wou Juna weten. 'We worden hier opgehaald,' was Roy's antwoord. 'Midden in de nacht?' riep Juna uit. 'Ja,' zei Roy wat droogjes en keek haar aan alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

Na enige tijd was er een auto in de verte zicht baar, 'Dat werd tijd,' zei Roy en trok Juna mee naar de weg. Plotseling voelde Juna zich schuldig, stel dat het een val is en dat ze mij ook willen vermoorden? Dacht ze. En waarom heb...ik me zus in de steek gelaten, in de kou, de regen... Ik moest blijven, haar mijn eer betonen, dacht ze en had de nijging om terug te rennen, naar haar zus.

Ze hield halt. 'Ik kan niet...' zei Juna zachtjes. 'Wat zei je?' vroeg Roy omdat hij het niet verstond. 'Ik kan niet weg!' riep ze uit.

De auto kwam tot stilstand en opende zijn deur. Maar Juna was al weg, ze rende terug, met tranen die haar ogen vulde. 'Juna! Kom terug!' riep Roy haar na en zette een achtervolging in.

Tranen stoomde over haar rode wangen, van verdriet dat ze haar enige familie domweg had verlaten, haar verleden achter zich liet. Ze kon het niet, en bleef maar rennen. Haar adem stokte toen ze weer het enorme bos in rende. Steek in haar zij maakte van haar een meester, het dwong haar om haar pas te versnellen, ook al was het tempo al onmenselijk.

Roy was achter geraken, zijn lenigheid was in de jaren verloren gegaan. Maar hij bleef haar volgen op geluid gericht. Hij zag haar, ze struikelde over haar eigen voeten.

Hijgend bleef ze liggen, tranen bleven stromen en teven beefde haar gehele lichaam. 'Juna…' zei Roy wat ongemakkelijk terwijl hij op zijn knieen leunde, 'Juna je weet dat je niets meet bij je vestiging kan beginnen, beging op nieuw…'

'Nee!' zei ze eigenwijs, en tilde haar hoofd vanuit de modder op, 'wie ben ik… Om met je mee te gaan, hoe kan ik weten of ik je wel kan vertrouwen…?'

Roy keek haar aan, haar groene ogen zagen rood van de tranen. 'Je kan me altijd vertrouwen.'

Roy stak zijn hand uit naar haar, 'in deze hand druk zit mijn vertrouwen, en als jij hem pakt toon je jouw'n vertrouwen…' sprak Roy op een dramatische mannier.

Juna twijfelde.

Uiteindelijk, na een lange stilte, pakte ze zijn hand met een enorm schuldgevoel.

'Het verleden zal ik nooit vergeten…'


End file.
